Valentine's Day at the 12th
by WriterWisher
Summary: A lot of love is spreading through the 12th precinct.


Valentine's Day at the 12th

One morning, Captain Victoria Gates walks into the 12th precinct feeling a little off. She felt something bad was going to happen today. She wasn't sure what yet. As she walks into her office, she takes her coat off and puts it on the rack. When she turns around, she finds a red rose on her desk, with a note attached.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Victoria. I love you. JG_

Victoria picks up the note and places it in a drawer with a card from her husband from her last birthday. She then picks up the rose and smiles. She then sees a huge bouquet of yellow roses on her couch. She walks over to it, picking it up and reading the note.

 _Happy Valentine's Day to our beloved captain. We love you. The entire staff of the 12_ _th_ _precinct._

Victoria starts to tear up when she reads the note. She looks out to the bullpen to see all of her detectives working very hard. She places the bouquet in a vase and puts her water bottle in it. She is starting to rethink that today would be a bad day.

Out in the breakroom, Beckett, Castle, Ryan and Esposito are watching their captain through her office windows. Castle is smiling a little while Beckett rolls her eyes. Beckett, then walks over to her desk. There she sees four roses, one red, one white, one pink, and one yellow. She picks up the note on the red.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Katherine. I love you. RC_

She then picks up the white one, opening the note that reads:

 _Happy Valentine's Day, baby girl. I love you. JB_

Beckett picks up the yellow one and smiles a teary smile. It's from Lanie, her best friend.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Kate. I love you, sis. LP_

Beckett, crying, picks up the note on the pink rose and is very surprised. As she reads it, she looks over it at the two officers with her husband. They are avoiding her gaze.

 _Happy Valentine's Day to our favorite detective. We love you. KR & JE_

Beckett gets up and walks over to Ryan and Esposito. They stand up and hug her. They laugh at her as she starts to tear up. Her husband turns her around and hugs her as well.

In the morgue, Dr. Lanie Parrish is getting ready for her first autopsy for the day when she sees the roses on her desk. There is a yellow one, a red one and a pink one. She picks up the red first.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Lanie. I love you. JE_

She tears up as she picks up the pink one.

 _Happy Valentine's Day to the best M.E. in New York. We love you. RC & KR_

She lets a single tear escape as she then picks up the yellow one.

 _Happy Valentine's Day to my best friend. I love you. KB_

She starts full-on crying. She runs out to the bullpen and calls to the team. First, she hugs Ryan and Castle. Then she hugs Beckett. They are both crying. Finally, Lanie hugs Esposito. After the hug, Esposito sits Lanie down in a chair and gets down on one knee. Victoria sees this and stands in the doorway of her office watching. Esposito gets a little emotional when he asks Lanie to marry him. She is in shock but she says yes. Everyone in the precinct claps for them. Victoria comes out of her office to congratulate them. Behind her a man is waiting for her to step back. When she does, he puts his arms around her waist. She turns and hugs him. The team looks at them, thinking that must be her husband.

Victoria hugs Jonathan for a few moments, then pulls back. She introduces him to each member of Beckett's team. Jonathan is especially excited to meet Castle because he is a fan.

After a few minutes, Ryan is attacked from behind by a little girl who has just started walking. He turns around to find his daughter, Sarah looking up at him with a toothless grin. Jenny comes around the corner and snaps a picture. She is carrying the roses that he sent them.

While Jenny and Ryan are cuddling, Alexis and Martha come up to Castle and hug him tight. They are both carrying the roses that were sent to them. Behind them is Jim Beckett. He embraces his baby girl while she tears up a little.

Victoria is completely at ease with the family gathering in the middle of the twelfth. She and Jonathan walk into her office and snuggle a little on the couch before he heads to work. Today is a very good day.


End file.
